Beyond The Grave
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: We all know Sydney Carton loved Lucie and her family enough to give his life but when they are in trouble after his death he comes back from heaven to save the day once again. Every odd chapter 1,3,5 told mostly in flashbacks until chapter 13
1. Becoming A Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Tale of Two Cities. This is a rewrite of a story I wrote on another pen name Princess Dogooder. I have changed a lot of things from it.

* * *

Sydney never pretended to be perfect. He knew his flaws and he was honest about them both with himself and with his family. Lucie, Charles, Alexander and the little one became his family. Where he was weak his friend was strong. Where his friend was weak HE was strong. This was both a good thing and a bad thing.

It all started one cold winter night. Sydney had been coming home from a walk to find that his lodgings had caught fire. He had no recourse but to watch it burn to the ground. To be honest, he really didn't care. There was nothing of sentiment in the lodging. Sentiment had gone out the door with the death of his first love, Lady Sarah seven years ago. He knew it was late as he started to walk but he decided he would sleep in the shed of his friend's home. At this hour nobody would likely be occupying it and it would give him warmth.

Charles and Lucie saw him and came out to greet him. He explained the situation to them.

"Sydney," Lucie said, "You aren't a dog. There is no need for you to sleep in a shed. You are welcome in our home."

"I quite agree," Charles replied smiling, "Come on in. We're just about to start dinner."

Lucie was about four months into her first pregnancy. They were eating later since she had gotten hungry at that point.

"Thank you so much," Sydney said, "You have no idea how much this means to me all things considering... my imperfections and all."

Charles smiled.

"I wouldn't say imperfection my friend. I would instead call it a unique wonder."

Charles and Sydney sat up late speaking as Sydney settled himself in.

"How do you do it," Sydney asked, "I find it amazing that you're always so positive."

"Negative is dangerous," Charles said.

"Is it really," Sydney asked, "I didn't know that."

"It damages relationships," Charles explained, "It destroys trust and it causes more problems then it resolves."

"Does it resolve any problems," Sydney asked laughing.

"Not so far as I can see," Charles said.

They both laughed.

"You know a friend of mine put it this way. You cannot control what happens to you but you can control how you respond to it"


	2. An Incredable Act Of Friendship

Sydney watched his family from up in heaven and he couldn't help but smile. Of course he missed them. Of course he loved them. That was why he died. But he was happy. He saw that Lucie was expecting again. He saw how excited they were.

Charles had taken Lucie's name when they got married. He did this for two reasons. He wanted to share the name of the family that brought him so much joy and happiness. He also wanted to erase his past... which was distasteful to him. The baby inside Lucie kicked for the first time. It was so joyful to Lucie and to Charles as this child was month away from being brought into the world. Sydney's heaven was most consistent of his family's joy.

Mrs. Pross smiled from heaven as well. She passed away several weeks before.

"I am so proud of the little one," she said as she watched Little Lucie pick out a toy for her unborn brother or sister.

"I'm glad to hear that," Sydney said, "Last year you got annoyed with her quite a bit."

"Last year I was a sick old biddy," Ms. Pross said, "Now I'm healthy and in heaven."

"Well I'm quite proud of her as well," Sydney said.

"Mr. Carton," Ms. Pross said, "May I ask you a question?"

"I believe you can take that liberty," Sydney said chuckling, "And please call me Sydney. We've been friends since as long as I can recall."

"I have heard that you are actually the child's father," Mrs. Pross said.

"Biologically I planted the seed," Sydney said, "But Charles is her father. It takes more then a sperm to be a father."

"How did you become her father," Ms. Pross asked.

"I would imagine your parents would have had that talk with you long ago," Sydney joked.

Mrs. Pross smirked but then continued.

"I don't understand how my lady bird would do that. She's so pure. She's so devoted to Charles-"

"She doesn't know she did it," Sydney said, "I hit my head and believed myself to be Charles. I confessed my foolishness as soon as I became aware of it."

"Charles must have taken it somewhat well," Ms. Pross said.

"That's as much an understatement as called the devil a school yard bully. He said, 'I can't pretend to be happy about what you did but we are like brothers. I don't hold it against you for I know you had no malicious intent. We will have problems if you ever drink to the point of oblivion again. Lucie is ignorant of this and will remain so. Do we have an understanding?'"

"What you have," Ms. Pross said, "Is a true friend."


	3. Little Lucie's Birth

Little Lucie was born a little early. It was on a dark evening and there was a terrible storm outside. Thunder cracked as loud as the whip and lightening filled the night sky. The power had gone out so there was no heat or light. Lucie's father had been called away. He was forty-five minutes from their Soho home. Lucie, Charles and Ms. Pross panicked but Sydney remained calm.

"My sister had twins," Sydney said, "I delivered them. I can easily deliver this child."

He took charge, delivering orders.

"Ms. Pross," he instructed, "Light a fire. Get a blanket and some warm water as well as some ice. Charles help Lucie to your recliner as it will provide the most comfortable and safest position for her to deliver. Lucie relax and focus on your breathing- it's important to stay calm."

"Remember to stay positive," Charles whispered to Sydney.

"I am positively telling you to stay calm and focus on the task at hand," Sydney said.

Lucie's first contraction was light and cautionary in nature but the reality of all that was happening was scary to her.

"I'm frightened," she admitted.

"You have nothing to fear," Sydney said gently, "You're doing great."

"But will I be a good mother," Lucie mumbled.

"Of course you will," Sydney said, "Instincts take over and you'll know what to do."

It was only a few minutes until the pain passed. Light labor lasted three hours before she transitioned into heavy labor. A frightful pain gripped her and she screamed from the suddenness of it.

"I know it doesn't seem like it," Sydney said as Charles massaged Lucie, "But this is very normal. The baby is getting ready to make her way out."

Lucie smiled when Sydney said "she". She really wanted a girl.

It wasn't much longer before Little Lucie broke from her mother's womb and made entry into the world.

"It **is **a girl," Sydney said smiling.

He handed the baby to Ms. Pross right as the power came back on.

"Clean her up and return her to her mother," he instructed Ms. Pross

"Sydney thank you for all you've done," Charles said.

"Yes," Lucie said, "Thank you and I'm sorry about talking back during labor."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Sydney said, "When you're in labor that's not called talking back."


End file.
